This invention relates to an electrical connector having a removable unkeyed insert and to a removable unkeyed insert for the connector.
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,184, an electrical connector having a key for mating with a keying structure of a mating electrical connector. The key comprises a key member having a hexagonal body section seated in a aperture of a flange of the connector, the key having a keying projection extending from the body section and being shaped as an elongate semi-cylindrical hood having an arcuate inner surface. A jack screw extends through the hexagonal body section from the rear, and has a screw threaded shank along the semi-cylindrical surface of the hood. A key having a similar kind of semi-cylindrical keying projection is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,902,665 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,535. U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,624 discloses a connector having a key having a body section adapted to be received within a slot in a lower back shell of the connector. The key includes a keying section projecting from the body section and being of solid, semi-circular cross-section.